Return of the Cross
by AnimeCookie93
Summary: Five years after the anime ended, Zero seems to have moved on. Even though Cross Academy doesn't house vampires anymore, that doesn't mean all is well. What will happen when the daughter of Cross returns? Zeki / T for bite scene.
1. ONE

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own this, are you kidding? Matsuri Hino owns this fabulous story-line and the characters involved. _*I own Rose Cross, and the Morning class trio: Noah, Victoria, and Anita*

* * *

><p><strong>O N E<strong>

Bloody Rose in hand, Zero paraded the outskirts of the newly-build Cross Academy.

It had been five years since he'd seen any traces of the vampires that housed the Moon dorms, while it had been almost 2 months since the completion of Cross Academy, Version 2.0. Although only pureblood humans roamed around campus, the mentality and maturity was surely that of a Junior High student. Zero scoffed, stuffing Bloody Rose into his school uniform jacket, and continued his patrol.

"Zero, oh, Zero!" a girl ran up behind him, with long red hair curled from root to tip, and he turned around. She had bright blue eyes and a thin, beautiful face. She wore a similar black uniform and tightened the white Disciplinary Committee band on her arm. "I thought you were going to skip out again; I checked in the horse barn, and at the Headmaster's (who, Zero had noted at the re-opening of the Academy, was this girl's uncle) villa, but you weren't _anywhere_. You can't keep hiding out, trying to skip out on your duties like that…!"

Zero wasn't truly listening; he was having a nonchalant memory of his dear friend, who he had worked with prior to now, and had _loved_ with all of him. His lavender eyes were distant, and the girl grabbed his arm, shaking him out of his reverie. He snapped to and looked at the girl. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"You're so… infuriating, Zero Kiryuu," she blew her bangs out of her face, and Zero closed his eyes. _She used to say that too… she reprimanded me on _everything_, and yet…_ He shook his head and sent her an apologetic gaze. "Don't give me that look, Zero. C'mon, we're late. We have to escort the Noon class to their dormitories."

Now that vampires no longer were welcomed at the Academy, there wasn't much of a threat against the student body. To keep up a good organization, as there were so many students at the school already, classes were split into two different classes: the Morning class and the Noon class, as there were no longer vampires at the private school.

Since Zero was 21 and already graduated from the renowned school, he was studying abroad as a renowned Vampire Hunter as his mother, father, and Headmaster Cross were. He acted as he once did, patrolling and controlling hoards of girls from the Noon class, which was almost all male. They swooned, and it was disgraceful. Even the girl he was forced to work with swooned, which made it very hard for her to stay focused on working, and is the reason Zero did a lot of the work anyway.

Similarly, boys swooned over the Morning class, as it was almost all female. Every single one was attractive and wore highly attractive attire, also thanks to Headmaster Cross's niece. They wore white blouses, normally buttoned (or unbuttoned, thanks to their whore-it-up styles), skirts that reached their knees, and normally had light hair and were well endowed.

"C'mon, Zero, walk faster!" the girl called again, and Zero furrowed his light brows.

The girl's name was Rose Cross, and was the adopted niece of the Headmaster. He did like her; he did, but not as much as he liked the Headmaster's adopted _daughter_, who was far from Cross Academy. He shook his head as Rose literally tugged him down the path to get ready at the Morning Class gates. Zero looked at the Gate; the same gate that belonged to the Night class years before. He turned and placed his hands at his hips as girls in black uniforms lined up behind him. "Alright, ladies, you know the drill," he spoke with his usual annoyed tone, "back up, come on, make way."

Rose was more of the quiet type when it came to her job; although she spent some time looking over her shoulder and blushing and looking like a complete buffoon, she had the type of glare that made both male and female characters back away in fear. It made him smirk, actually; he was like that, back when he was a student. Yuuki was a bit of a fangirl when it came to a specific member of the Night class. Zero found himself grinding his teeth and shook his head trying to dismiss the memory.

_Three…_

Zero watched as the sun blared in contrast to the bright blue sky behind the large trees at the base of the path leading toward the main building. Around this time, he and Yuuki would share a couple of instances where they silently asked the other to behave, which resulted in Yuuki's pink cheeks and Zero scoffing. He scoffed inwardly, just imagining what Yuuki used to say.

"_You behave yourself, okay? No glaring, no mean comments. After all, we're supposed to be guarding the secret and keeping both classes separated; not bring them together because _you_ had to start a fight with Lord Kaname."_

If he had the strength after such a fond memory, he would've smiled. Instead, he frowned.

_Two…_

"I can't wait to see Master Hatsuharu!" one girl squealed, pressing her hands to her flushed cheeks.

"And Master Takeshi!" another offered with a stereotypical fangirlish screech, and Zero growled.

_They're such idiots…_ his eyebrow twitched, and he turned to look at Rose, whose eyes were downcast uncomfortably. "Hey, Rose, pay attention. The gates are going to open any second."

_One!_

The gates opened, and the girls started pressing themselves forward. That's when Rose's attention turned to them and she outstretched her arms and fingers tensely. Zero looked back and watched the class start forward with knowing grins.

"Why, good afternoon, ladies!" a boy stepped from the Gate, stretching his arms over his head and staring at each of the girls surrounding him. His short, shaggy brown hair blew to the side and he outstretched a single arm to a particular group of girls. "I could hear you the moment I stepped outside! You're all looking quite cute in your uniforms today!"

Zero scoffed whole-heartedly this time; this boy, first name Noah, had taken on the personality of Hanabusa Aido. He was quite the innocent player, Zero noted, and he hated that voice of his; so high and powerful. His nose twitched at his scent: thickly painted cologne.

"Noah, you're such an idiot," a girl, Victoria, said from behind him.

"You should be used to this behavior, Tori," said another girl with long, black, straight hair that reached past her hips. Her name was Anita, but people called her Nina. Her cold, deep blue eyes looked coldly at the boy beside Tori carelessly waving around at the many girls.

Tori looked back at her friend. "I might be used to it, but that doesn't make him any less of an idiot."

"Granted," sing-sang Nina.

Zero looked over at Rose, whose eyes were menacing at the girls and boys swooning at the main three students ahead of everyone else. Rose was so focused, and Zero knew what was coming next. After watching the rest of the people walk ahead of them, the raging fan boys and fan girls behind them, Zero started to walk with Rose. "That hardly took as long as normal. Are you feeling alright, Rose?" Zero's voice was less than worried, but he was just a little curious.

"I'll be fine," Rose said abruptly, walking a few paces faster. Zero slowed and felt a hand touch his forearm. He turned and sent a somewhat friendly gaze at Maria, now five years older and Mistress of the Noon class. She sent a smile in his direction and started walking beside him.

"She's quite the fiery girl, isn't she?" her voice was teasing, and Zero let out a noise of annoyance through his nose. She grinned. "Please don't tell me you're falling for her, Zero. I always thought you were the kind of man who stuck with one love, what with the burden you bare…"

"Shut up, Maria," he said darkly. She looked at him with a triumphant, knowing grin on her face. "And wipe that smile off your mock-innocent face. You act like you… like you know about me. More than you actually do."

Maria, now eighteen and being just as tall as his chin, didn't do as the half-blood asked and simply chuckled to herself. "Besides, shouldn't you be in the Noon dorms right now? Your classes have already begun, and you're late." Zero growled at her, looking at her, then looked to the other side, staring at the cobblestone path. He was shocked he wasn't blushing. _Even if I strongly preferred the Yuuki before she… became one of _them_ I… I still…_

"Zero?"

"What is it?" he said, voice distant.

"What… did Yuuki Cross look like again?"

He looked at her strangely. "Brown hair, rather short, red eyes. Why?" He could've said more, they both knew it, but what kind of man would he be talking like that about the very same kind of creature he wanted to destroy? "Maria!" he demanded, stopping as she stopped abruptly, and he followed her gaze to a figure in the distance. It appeared to be wavering, and its steps were uneven in a sloppy limp. _What the hell…?_

Maria turned her face as if turning to him, but didn't tear her eyes away from the figure. "Do you think it's…" her statement was cut off when she saw the figure fall on its knees after letting out a cry of exasperation, and fall face-first onto the cobblestone path. Zero couldn't bring himself to move without some sort of permission, and Maria finally tore her eyes away seconds too late when she realized Zero took a step forward. "Zero. Go. Rose will be fine."

He looked down, nodded, and ran toward the figure. _This… feeling. It's like the feeling I had _back then_. Back when… Back when… Yuuki…_

* * *

><p><em>And, thus I begin to further explore my imagination. This story is a short scenario I had in my head of what would happen if Yuuki decided... well, you'll have to see, but it's something us Zeki fans have wanted to see for a while. Hopefully I do the characters justice! Let me know how I'm doing, and don't forget to review!<em>

_~Cookie_

**P.S. **_If you haven't noticed, this is also going to be a short chapter-fic, like 10 chapters with an alternate ending. So, technically 11 chapters, if I decide to do the Alternate Ending. It depends on how the rest of the story plays out with what I had in mind. _


	2. TWO

**T W O**

She woke up to the sound of glass being set on the bedside table beside her, but couldn't find the strength to open her eyes. Her lips parted, taking in her first sweet breath of Cross Academy air. Her brown bangs curled around her cheekbones and flowed across the pillow like a river. Voices spoke above her, and they were the most unfamiliar yet familiar things she'd ever heard. She had to open her eyes if she wanted to be sure where she was. _This smell… it smells like…_ her face twitched as a familiar presence walked through the infirmary door.

"She's finally coming to," a nurse said. "We injected a numbing agent into her bloodstream about an hour ago; her body was under extreme pressure and pain and wouldn't allow herself to be lowered onto the bed. She's going to be a little air-headed, so bear with her for now. She's going to be sick if she talks too long or if she tries to take in everything at once. Her medication will be wearing off. Keep the reunions to a minimum, alright?"

"Understood," a calm, wavering voice spoke, and she could just barely feel her hand be grasped. She opened her eyes slowly, even though her lids begged to close again from the intense blandness of the room. She locked eyes with the light eyes of Headmaster Cross, whose eyes had begun to tear already. "Yuuki… how are you, dear daughter?"

"H-Headmaster…?" 20 year old Yuuki felt her breath catch, and she smiled at her adoptive father. "Wh-Where… am I?" her head was spinning, and she swallowed. The immediate taste of blood, dirt, and glass made her gag, and she very slowly sat up with the help of her father. "I… can feel it. I'm home… Cross Academy." She spoke slowly and felt tears burn her eyes. "It's… it's been five years…" the tears started to flow down her face, and even though she was numbed, she had no intention of making herself look more pathetic.

"Yuuki, there's no need to exert yourself too much," her father smiled, wiping her tears for her. "You're home now; you're always welcome back at the villa. Nobody has touched your old bedroom, as the villa hadn't been touched in the battle five years ago. Welcome, Yuuki."

Yuuki nodded her head, letting her smile flutter back onto her face. "Thank you… father."

Before Headmaster Cross could get double-y emotional, Yuuki asked the pressing question. "So… Zero isn't here anymore, right? I wouldn't think so; he wouldn't want to see me anyway."

Headmaster Cross looked at his daughter and put a hand on her cheek, feeling her rest her face in his hand. "He is. He used to only come around during the fall and spring. After all, Cross Academy is also his home. He travels as a Vampire Hunter, only leaving when there's a desperate call for a Hunter. Which, truthfully, hasn't been in about a year."

Yuuki felt her heart skip a beat, and she leaned forward as her father sat down on her bed, rubbing her cheek. "So… is he at the villa, too?"

"He is. But you aren't going there until the numbing agent wears completely off and you adjust more. After all, there's more people who'd like to see you before I bring you home. I'd give it a few days, a week at most." Yuuki nodded as her father spoke, and she sighed. She winced as the numbing agent started to fade in her chest. "Yuuki, what is it?"

"M-My chest, it… it hurts…" she dragged her hand up to her chest and tugged on the hospital gown, revealing a bruise on her collar bone. Headmaster Cross gasped, staring at it, and Yuuki gasped. "P-Please, father… I just… I want to go home." She let her head fall, the feeling in her cheeks coming back as tears flowed freely onto her other hand closed tightly in a pained fist. "I just… I want to go home!"

Before she could take another breath, the Headmaster had turned to let his back face her and was lifting her onto his back. "It's funny; you're a whole seven years older, but you're still as light as you used to be. I'll have Zero make you some food. Nurse, I'm taking her early! Send the necessary medication to my villa!"

"Err, wait! Mr. Cross!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuuki, don't you love me anymore?" Kaname's voice was slick with hurt, and Yuuki felt her breath hitch. What kind of question was that? Did she love him anymore… how stupid he was to ask such a thing.<em>

"_I…" the words caught in her throat; it had only been three months since they'd left the academy a destroyed mess. She had made her decision knowing she was destined to be with Kaname Kuran. After all, he had saved her ten years before, and didn't let anyone hurt her without his being there to defend her. But… it wasn't just him who protected her from the dangers of Level E's. It was… It was Zero, too._

_Hanabusa and Ruka were out of the abandoned house they had inhabited as a temporary shelter, most likely taking a stroll, patrolling the premises. That meant she and Kaname were alone, two betrothed siblings finally having a serious conversation. Yuuki bit her lip delicately, so her fangs wouldn't break the skin. _

"_Well?" Kaname demanded softly, making Yuuki look back at him. Finally, red met red, and Yuuki couldn't bring herself to say anything. Kaname crossed the room, standing above her and making her retreat a little, and he bent down to kiss her lips. He stopped before their lips touched. "If you don't love me, Yuuki, I'd understand."_

"_It's… not that I _don't_," she said quietly, her brother's breath warm on her lips. She licked her lips, tasting the very thing she knew she'd feel right now; regret. She took a step back, afraid if she spoke further, their breath would mingle and he'd kiss her. She swallowed and pressed herself against the door. "It's… just that… I do things because… I feel like I have to. Some things… I didn't even let my mind set that it was all on my shoulders. There's just too much happening inside me right now…"_

What was she saying?_ "Are you saying… that you don't, Yuuki?"_

_Yuuki felt tears burn her eyes, and she shook them away before anything trickled down. "Kaname… if I asked you to seal my powers like mom did… what would happen to you?"_

_Kaname furrowed his brows and gave her a disproving look. "The power would be too great, even for a pureblood like myself, and I'd die. Are you saying that… you want me to die, Yuuki?"_

"…_d-die?"_

**-x-**

Yuuki shot up from her spot in her own bed, panting and gasping and reaching out. Her forehead was coated with sweat, and her eyes wide. She reached to wipe her eyes and forehead and let her hands fall to her lips. She opened her mouth and put her finger onto her teeth, dragging it along the surface. She didn't have fangs anymore... just her canine teeth. So it wasn't a dream. Kaname really was gone, and she was still being hunted.

Even if she wasn't a vampire anymore, she was still the enemy of _some _people.

A quiet knock echoed through her room, and she slipped out from under the covers. "Who-Who's out there?" her voice was so horribly quiet that she barely heard herself, and another _louder_ knock caused her to gasp and wipe a tear away as she got a headache. She stumbled over to the nightstand and grabbed Artemis, feeling it react and extend at her extremely nerve-wracked behavior. "Come… in!"

She prepared herself as the knob turned and the door opened, and she closed her eyes tightly and swung Artemis. She cried out in fear as she felt it stop abruptly, and she opened her eyes to stare into the tired lavender eyes of her past best friend, Zero Kiryuu. "Did you intend on killing me, Yuuki?"

Yuuki felt her eyes widen and stared at the young man, sighing in relief and pulling Artemis back. She threw the staff onto her bed, it transforming back into its smaller form in the air and rolling to rest on her pillow, and stared at him, folding her arms around her torso and hugging herself tightly. "You know I'd never _intend_ on killing you, Zero… even if you transformed," she stated bluntly, and he stepped into her room, closing the door immediately behind him.

Both friends had changed in the past five years, and only some of it was for the better; Zero hadn't grown much taller, but his body was leaner. His chest and shoulders were broad and muscular, and his face looked older and pained more than it had five years before. Yuuki, on the other hand, had truly matured. As she stood there, she made it just barely under Zero's nose, and she had cut her hair to her shoulders again. Her eyes weren't as big, having narrowed just slightly with age, and her… _endowments_ had also rounded. She had developed hips and delicious curves that Zero wanted to touch. But it wasn't fair that he was thinking this when she was feeling so delicate.

However, he couldn't be more wrong. Right now, all Yuuki wanted _was_ to be touched. More specifically, embraced, or kissed where she _for once_ actually felt like she was in love.

Zero crossed the room and rested his hand on her head, staring at her with worried eyes, and Yuuki forced a smile. "Why do you always have to _force_ a smile with me, Yuuki?" Zero asked, bending over (and, to her triumph, not as much) to rest his forehead on hers and close his eyes. Yuuki relaxed, leaning a little upward and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Because I can't bring myself to smile right now, and yet that's all I want to do now that I'm home," she said simply, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Yuuki's heart skipped a beat and she stood on her tiptoes to properly rest in his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and he led her backwards to her bed. He noted there was a bed across from her where Yori used to sleep, and he contemplated sleeping there until he realized he had to make his nightly rounds around campus.

"Zero, please don't leave me, okay?" he smiled and sat her down on her bed, kneeling in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his head and leaned forward, burrowing her nose in his light hair. He smelled lightly of cologne; a smell she hadn't smelled in five years, and had absolutely adored. "I… I can't take being alone again. It's been five years."

Zero nodded and wrapped his arms around her back. "I had no intention of leaving you, Yuuki."

* * *

><p><em>And there's the second chapter. I'm having a lot of fun writing Zero and Yuuki as a pairing on a romantic level; so much that I have started another one-shot... though, I must warn you, it's a little... sexy. <em>

_Please review and tell me how it turned out! _*heart*

_~Cookie_


	3. THREE

**T H R E E**

In the morning, Rose had to work by herself.

But, in a way, she was okay with it. It wasn't like she truly _disliked_ Zero, and it wasn't like she _disliked_ working with him. Most of the time (give or take a few days) he was on time, leaning on a wall casually glaring at the ground, waiting for her to drag herself out of her dorm and on the job. _He_ was reprimanding _her_ about time, when students had a certain time they weren't supposed to be out and about at. That's always the time he was waiting outside.

Rose waited outside by the normal wall for fifteen minutes before running off to the Morning class dormitories, waiting for the switch to be made. She couldn't think of any real reason why Zero would skip work; after all, he might be late most of the time, but he never skipped out unless it was truly urgent.

The switchover went accordingly with no real problems, like it always had since she'd started attending school. Because she was a part of the Morning class, she had to study hard during the night while Zero was out parading on his own. He did that occasionally, saying it was just a thing he felt like he needed to do. She often brushed him off, her nose buried in a Math or Anatomy book. While she thought he wasn't paying attention, she'd watch him out the window, with one hand buried in his trouser pocket and the other dangling at his side.

Rose sat in her classroom, listening to the teacher drone on and on and found herself face-down with her eyes partially closed. _Why_ she started thinking, _am I paying attention to those kinds of things? Why_ she pressed herself further into the table in hopes of breaking it. She heard the door at the front of the room open and she picked her head up to see a young woman with shoulder-cut brown hair walk in and embrace the teacher, _do I always find myself thinking of him?_

"Class," the teacher stepped forward, extending his hand out excitedly at the woman, who wasn't looking at any of them. Rose looked up and found herself looking at the woman curiously. "It is my honor to introduce Yuuki Cross, the daughter of Headmaster Kaien Cross and a former student. Rose Cross, where are you?" Rose froze at the sound of her name, and the woman looked at her with a curious gaze. They only had seconds to examine each other's faces before the teacher said, "This is the girl who used to work with Zero Kiryuu on the Disciplinary Committee and _also_ used to sleep in my class."

Yuuki combed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Oh, but the Disciplinary Committee had to work both day and night to watch the switchover. It wasn't like it is now…" she was hushed by the teacher, who was glaring at her, and she shut her mouth and looked back over at Rose. "It was… nice to meet you, Rose." She turned and bowed at the teacher. "It was good to see you again, too." And, just like that, she walked out of the class rather hurriedly.

_Yuuki… Cross? Where have I heard that name? I knew that she was the Headmaster's adopted daughter, but… somewhere else._

* * *

><p>Zero woke up pressed against the wall of Yuuki's bed, glaring into the curtains that reflected bright sunlight. He was in a sitting-up position, his legs spread apart and bent at the knees and his arms were folded over his stomach. He looked around, still overcome with sleep and not yet having adjusted to the sunlight.<p>

"Nn… Yuuki?" he called out into the thick morning air, looking around for his secret lover. He slipped from her bed, meeting his reflection in Yuuki's full-length mirror. His face looked so old; he dragged his hand over his face and stepped back toward the bed. "She must've woken up early to… oh, shit…"

Zero's eyes widened at the sudden realization. He was supposed to meet Rose at the wall so he could assist in escorting the Morning class, but he had fallen asleep with Yuuki the night before and slept right through his duties. He sighed and walked toward the window to pull down the blinds and shut the curtains. Just as he did so, the door opened to reveal a panting Yuuki.

"Where have you been?" he asked her, and she turned to greet him.

"Oh. I decided to take a look around the new Cross Academy. I also met up with Rose, who is… Zero?"

The half-blood's body had become rigid as she spoke, and she walked over to look up at him with a questioning gaze. "Zero, what is it? Did I say something?"

"N-No," Zero simply said. "So, what do you think of the new campus? Classes are now held twice a day; once in the early morning and once at noon. Headmaster Cross wanted me, as a Vampire Hunter, to roam the grounds at dark so that I can protect the school. We can't have another event like what happened five years ago happen again."

Yuuki nodded absently and turned away to pace toward the window. Zero watched her with hard eyes and turned to stand behind her. "Yuuki…"

"Zero, I'm sorry… about five years ago," Yuuki looked down, pressing her right hand against the wooden frame of the window. Zero came from behind her, leaning on her and placing his hand on hers. She looked up shocked at the silence he was taking on, and relaxed into his body. _Hm… just like old times…_ she thought, and she pushed on. "I… I didn't know what I wanted. I knew that Kaname saved my life, but I wasn't sure what I wanted from him. When… he asked me if I wanted to be a vampire, I completely froze. And then… I found out I _was_ a vampire, and that Kaname was both my brother and fiancée.

"Everything was just moving so fast for me. After I found out, I knew you'd hate me, because you hate all vampires. But… Well… I think that's why I left. I didn't _want _to exactly, but… I thought it would be better. And then…"

Zero laid his head on hers, taking in her sweet smell. "Yuuki, I know." His warm breath, although on her scalp, sent a shiver up and down her spine. He wrapped his free hand around her and underneath her chin to hold her close to his chest. He heard her gasp. "I know you were trying to handle so much at once. I was just upset that… that Kaname was taking you away from me."

Yuuki closed her eyes slightly, finding herself comfortable in Zero's hold. "I won't be taken away again. I'm not planning on going anywhere again… it was too much, Zero."

"I know," he replied softly, pulling her hand away from the window frame and wrapping both his and hers around her waist. She melted in his embrace, leaning on his shoulder, exposing her neck. He closed his eyes and looked away, until she pulled her left hand up to rest on his arm. He looked down at her hand, which in turn led him to look at her exposed neck. "Yuuki, I can't…"

"Don't, then," she said, sliding her hand down his forearm and to his wrist, and then taking his fingers in hers. "If you can't fight it right now, then don't. I've never minded, Zero; it makes me feel closer to you. Please, Zero. If I can help prevent you from transforming for just a while longer, you know I'd do it."

Zero hissed and turned his head away, only resulting in a stronger force bringing him down to her skin. He shut his eyes tightly and relaxed there for a while before his eyes turned from soft lavender to swirling blood-red. He stared at a spot on her neck and held his face there before he opened his mouth a little more to expose his sharp vampire fangs. Yuuki felt his warm tongue on her skin. Her shoulders tensed up, and he spoke in his husky, blood-lusting tone, "Yuuki, you have to relax."

She did as she was told and leaned her head on his shoulder, waiting to feel the sharp sting of his fangs penetrating her skin, but she heard a knock at the door instead. Zero's breath hitched and he shut his eyes tightly. Yuuki turned her head, being completely star-struck, and called out "One second!" she turned to Zero, who was beginning to slowly come to. "Zero, you need to hide!" she whispered harshly, pushing him toward her dresser. He was pushed into one of the partially open drawers and grumbled while ducking behind it. Yuuki smiled in apology and ran to the door, fixing her hair and shirt. "Yes… oh, father!"

Kaien Cross stood in the doorway with his usual kind smile on his face. "Oh, _Yuuki_! You're awake! I'm so glad. We've got to get some food into your system, so I'll call Zero to cook some food for you, okay?"

Yuuki sent a brief look over her shoulder. _It would be easier if he could turn into a vampire bat or something…_ she sniggered to herself, earning a burning stare at the back of her head from Zero. She smiled at her father. "Alright. Can I get dressed first? That requires you to wait at the table."

Kaien nodded and shut her door for her, walking toward the dining area.

Yuuki sighed, sliding down onto the floor and running a hand through her hair. "I should also shower," she said quietly to herself, and she ran for her dresser. After sifting through her drawers for clothes and realizing she had nothing that would currently fit her, Zero stood up with a sigh.

"I can let you borrow one of my shirts," he wrinkled his nose slightly as he tousled her hair with his hand. She turned to watch him walk out and started to say something. He interrupted her with a very slight smile and said, "You've been through a lot; why not go take a long shower?"

She nodded and watched him stalk out of her room quietly, then she walked toward the window again, opening the blinds and curtains and feeling the warmth of the sun greet her body. "There. That's better." She sighed, and she stalked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her, and headed for the bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

* * *

><p><em>And, there you have it. The third installment. Woo!<em>

_I must admit... my writing's still a bit weird, as I haven't necessarily written anything in a while. However, I'm slowly working my way back into writing, so you guys don'g have to worry, okay? _*nervous chuckle* _It's aaaaaall good!_

_Oh, please make sure you read the last part of my profile. It's rather important. It's a "maybe", and that's all I'm going to say._

_'til next time! _*heart*

_~Cookie_


	4. FOUR

_Yay! Here we go, the fourth installment. Sorry it took so long to get out! _:I

**Disclaimer **applies here.

* * *

><p><strong>F O U R<strong>

The day had dragged on longer than the Cross children (and Zero) had premeditated.

The moment Rose got out of class and switched over the Noon class alone, to her immense irritation, all of her energy had been taken away by the setting sun. She had to walk back to the villa tired from a test, and what was worse? It was raining. _You hate me, don't you?_ She looked up and broke into a run toward the villa.

She ran in through the front door and closed it, having a bit of trouble as the wind picked up, pushing the door in the opposite direction. "Damn _winds_!" she called out into the house, and she huffed in aggravation. "And, thanks to that hardcore test," she said, "I have no homework. And _that_ means a full night sleep tonight!" the red-head sighed in contentment and marched through the house after dropping her book bag by the sofa. She stopped abruptly in the hallway and looked around…

"Uncle? Zero? Where are you guys!"

The sound of bare feet on the carpet floor behind her made her spin on her heel and she stared into the deep maroon eyes of Yuuki. "Oh, it's you," the young woman said, towel drying her hair. "Zero and the Headmaster went to the market to finish getting things for dinner. They told me to tell you to do your homework and then get ready for dinner in an hour."

"Right, got it!" she called, running into her bedroom which was right beside Yuuki's. The brunette shook her head and went back through the living room to sit on the couch. She sprawled, her long legs touching the other arm of the sofa as her head rested on the other side. She recognized this position; just five years earlier, Zero had embraced her and almost _kissed_ her in this very room, mere inches away from the very spot. She dragged her forearm over her eyes and smiled, remembering this was the same position Zero was in before he woke up, frightened, and… She slid her arm out of her face and stretched it across the top cushion, staring at the ceiling, eyes distant.

A few quiet minutes went by, and the front door squeaked in protest to being opened. The guardian jumped and sat up, admittedly a little frightened, and found herself looking into her father's amber eyes. "Yuuki, would you help Zero bring in the groceries and get supper ready while I go call Rose to help set the table?" The young woman nodded and got up from the sofa to greet the other guardian at the gate.

The warmth of the steam and the smell of the broth below him made his senses dance. Zero didn't _hate_ cooking, nor did he _hate_ the feeling of Yuuki watching him so intently. The only thing he didn't particularly find enjoyable was that it wasn't just her, but also Rose.

"What're you making?" the younger girl asked, her fingers laced behind her back and her eyes wide with curiosity. Zero looked slightly over his shoulder, and gruffly exhaled through his nose.

"A new soup recipe I learned a few weeks ago out of Cross's collection of cookbooks. Go sit down with Headmaster Cross." The half-blood murmured, and Rose let out a quiet sigh before turning and sending a kind smile toward the brunette standing rigid by the door, and returned to the table, where the quiet voice of the Headmaster greeted her. Once their voices faded, Yuuki walked over to Zero to replace the emptiness that resided beside the half-blood. "Can you get me the thyme by the cutting board, Yuuki?"

The former vampire nodded and ran her fingers along the smooth, almost soft wood of the cutting board when she touched the herb and took it between her thumb and middle finger. _He keeps… saying my name, like he's never seen me before._ She shook her head and turned, grabbing the herb and walking back and standing beside her friend who was stirring the concoction. She let out a soft sigh before leaning against the counter. _Like we weren't friends before then…_

"_Are you saying… you want me to die, Yuuki?"_

"Hnng!" Yuuki shut her eyes tightly as the words burned through her skull and she found herself hunched over painfully. She brought her hands to her face, burying tightly-balled fists into her eyes to rub the sting of tears from her eyes. Her nails, long enough to pierce skin or hurt trying, buried into the skin above her brows as she tried to claw her skin, trying to bleed the memory out. She let out a troubled gasp, and suddenly felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Yuuki! What's wrong?" Zero's voice spoke sincerely worried and he pulled her head into his arms, holding her, causing her fingers to freeze and slowly fall down her face. Her breath was caught in her throat causing her to choke slightly and stare at his feet. She stared at her fingers; under her nails were traces of skin and blood and she felt the warmth of blood trickle on her eyelid, and she closed the eye as it dripped on the floor. It was almost music to Zero's ears and he picked her head up and bent down to lick the blood. Her other eye widened, then closed in an almost comfortable motion.

"Z-Zero, the… soup…" Yuuki's heart beat hard in her chest like a bass drum in an empty auditorium. The half-blood paid no heed to her words and licked his lips. _Her blood… It still tastes so…_

Headmaster Cross tapped his finger on the table as his head of long caramel-colored hair was sprawled over his shoulder in a tight ponytail. His eyes were empty and his stomach was yelling in protest to not yet being filled with the deliciousness that wasn't his cooking. "What on earth is taking those two? I certainly hope the soup will be ready _soooooooon_!"

Rose quirked an eyebrow at her uncle's childish whine. "I'm sure it's ready and they forgot about it. I'm going to help get the rest of the things for dinner," she pushed out of the chair and put a strand of her fine hair behind her ear. Before the Headmaster could protest, Rose headed toward the door leading to the hallway, then to the kitchen.

_Whatever they're doing_ Rose thought, letting her face contort into a scowl and walking through the archway to turn around the wall and rest there for a moment. _It shouldn't be making me and Uncle Kaien wait so long. Whatever it is can wait until when we're not waiting to eat supper. _She kicked herself off of the wall and headed toward the seemingly long hallway toward the swinging kitchen door. She pressed her hand on the wood and pushed it slightly open.

What was in her immediate eyesight shocked and horrified her.

Yuuki was leaned up against the counter with her hands lightly clawing at the back of Zero's shirt, leaving tiny marks. Her head was tilted upwards and her lips were parted and her breath was hitching… she looked like she was having a good time. Zero's face was hidden in her neck and soft suckling sounds could be heard as his hands cradled her close, one hand behind her head and the other holding her waist. Rose stared for a long time before realizing that she was gradually blushing and she pushed the door closed. She stared, horrified, her eyes wide with fear and she stumbled through the hallway. _Zero… Zero's a…_

She couldn't find it in herself to make the admission and she soon found herself in the living room, leaning over the couch for stability. "It… it can't be… he's a…" her voice came out in puffs of air, and she looked up at the door and quickly ran for it, throwing the door practically from its hinges.

_Vampire._

The way he made her feel was absolutely sensual and so delightful Yuuki couldn't even describe it. He didn't _crave_ her blood like he used to, but… the way he bit her tonight, beside the boiling pot of broth and meat and vegetables, was almost wanting. He wasn't suckling like he used to, so _eagerly_, and was slowly working his fangs into her skin.

She almost considered it teasing. His tongue readied the skin for his fangs penetration, but after that he left a trail of hot kisses on the spot before sinking his teeth in. At first, he didn't drink anything and just held her close. She'd whispered in his ear that she wasn't going anywhere and had even wrapped her arms under his and had begun to claw at his shirt and bring him down. It was then he'd started to drink, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

She tilted her head back ever so slightly so the half-blood could have easier access. It was a short drink, because her blood held no true value to his sanity anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the taste anymore. He pulled back, licking the two marks again of the blood drizzling down her neck, and pulled away again to look at her in the eyes, their quiet greeting. She smiled at him and rested her hands on his back and he pulled her into his embrace until the smell of carrots and potatoes bounced off of the walls. "Oh, crap!"

Yuuki chuckled as Zero clumsily scrambled to the stove to reach for the stove, forgetting it was screaming-hot and yelping and hissing to himself after touching the scalding metal, and managed to get the soup off of the heat. From behind him, Yuuki pulled hair close to her neck so that the marks were obscured by the chocolate locks, and turned the heat off behind him. Together, they made it out of the kitchen and toward the dining room.

"It's about tiiiiiime~!" sang Headmaster Cross as he eyed the soup like it was its prey. Which, in a sense, it _was_. Zero rolled his eyes and placed the pot in the middle of the round table, watching the hungry gaze of the Headmaster follow his every move. Yuuki came in shortly after, taking a seat beside Zero and giving herself a ladleful of the delicious smelling concoction. Headmaster Cross looked up from his readied bowl and called out kindly "Rooooose! Time for dinner, my darling niece!"

For a the next few seconds, there was nothing. Not even a scream in protest of the stupid adjective before their relation. _Darling_, Zero shuddered, and Yuuki stared at the door waiting for her cousin to come to the table. A moment of silence went by before Yuuki looked back at the soup, a worried look in her eyes. "Maybe I should go get her, so she doesn't miss dinner." She started to get up, but her adopted father stopped her.

"That's not necessary, Yuuki. She occasionally uses this time to study, having stopped in town for dinner at the coffee shop. There's no need to worry, just get some food into your system." Yuuki looked at her adopted father with a look of concern, which soon melted into defeat just as her stomach let out a loud groan. She flushed and felt Zero nudge her arm with his elbow. She looked over and put on a thankful smile, and then dipped her spoon into the concoction, blowing on the hot soup and putting it in her mouth, running her tongue along the edges of the spoon as if the metal was the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted. Both Zero and Headmaster Cross watched as the spoonful's got fuller and fuller, and the men couldn't help but look sorrowfully down at their own dinner.

_She's never eaten quite like… like a _pig_ before… _Zero noted, every so often glancing over from under his silver bangs and finding himself absorbed in her usual soft face, the curve of her jaw, the plumpness of her light pink lips, her tongue as it met the spoon eager to get another bite. He couldn't tear his eyes away, resulting in a spill all over his T-shirted chest. He hissed in anger. "Ah, damn! I'll be right back…"

Headmaster Cross watched and nodded at the young man who had exited the dining room. _He's never… eaten quite so distractedly before_ the man noted as he took one last slurp of soup before giving himself seconds.

* * *

><p><em>And there we go. The bite scene I'm sure you guys were looking for, and also Rose's realization. It's gets better from here.. I hope you liked it!<em>

_Please review! All concrit is acceptable! (Concrit = Constructive Criticism)_

_~Cookie_


	5. FIVE

**F I V E**

Zero leaned fully on the cement wall that acted as a barrier around the Morning class. Although it wasn't customary for the classes not to mingle, it was for privacy reasons that the wall was built around the Sun dormitories.

He was dressed in a black-suit-ensemble, complete with black shoes that were newly shined, black slacks with pockets at the sides – where his hands were currently shoved into – and a black overcoat with a white button-up underneath. He sported a red tie, which almost made him look as if he was a student.

He didn't change much from when he was, as a matter of fact.

Standing diagonal from him, wearing one of his T-shirts and a pair of her father's pants – that were too big for her and were staying up by a belt, tightened at the second-to-last hole and giving more definition to her hips – with her shoulder-length hair pulled into a ponytail, was Yuuki. Attached to her belt was the holster for Artemis, which Zero had reminded her wouldn't be of much use since the spell she used with it would have no effect on humans.

"_Just like Bloody Rose will have no effect on humans."_ She had countered.

"What time do the gates normally open?" Yuuki inquired, stretching her arms over her head. "And when does Rose normally come? Isn't she on the Disciplinary Committee?"

Zero opened his eyes and looked around, kicking off of the wall and looking down the road. Normally, Rose would be here by now, harassing him about something or other… She would march up the hill as if she was about to bite his head off, with a scowl painted on her pale face and her red hair messily pulled into a ponytail resting on her shoulder.

"They normally open about now; pretty soon, we're going to have to fight off rabid fan girls. So, stay on your toes, Yuuki."

The girl to which he was referring nodded and rested a hand on her hip, watching a cloud of screaming girls come at them like a tornado. Simultaneously, both retired prefects let out sighs of exhaustion just by _watching_ them, and suddenly Yuuki was fighting off girls like the old days. "Come on, girls, get back! I'm sure you all have homework for your Morning class that needs completing, so just go on back to your dorms!"

"No way, Disciplinary Committee!"

"Yeah, you just want the Noon class boys all to yourselves!"

Zero wrinkled his nose. "She and I are both alumni of this school; haven't attended in five years!"

"That makes you perverts then!" replied a whiny-sounding blonde, and Yuuki successfully pushed them back. Now, instead of being three-feet from the gate, they were five-and-a-half.

"_I _am _no_ pervert!" Yuuki yelled as the doors slowly opened behind her. The girls quickly formed two lines facing each other and Yuuki took a step to the side casually, blowing her bangs from her face. She gave the girl an even glare as the students started forward.

While Yuuki was so-clearly absorbed in telling the girl off, Zero was too busy actually monitoring the behavior of the students. They seemed to be acting sort of… less exciting than normal. The least he normally had to deal with was the rambunctious and loud yells of excitement from Noah, which quickly developed into almost theatrical banter between Victoria (Tori) and Anita (Nina). He watched the trio stand with their chins raised in an unusually seemingly omnipotent way, and quickly moved his eyes to the end of the line to see Maria Kurenai, who was also eyeing her classmates.

"Maria, what's wrong with them? Normally they're making a scene and riling up the girls, but I've heard and seen no attempts on Noah's part." Zero matched her steps, pulling Yuuki along with him by the hand, and stared at the Dorm President. "Is something happening in the Dorms, or in class that has them acting so stiff?"

Maria looked at Zero and quickly moved her sight over to Yuuki, who slowly smiled in realization. "Oh, Maria! I didn't know you started attending the school. And you're even the Dorm President? That's so great!"

"Thank you," the girl smiled and switched places with Zero, taking Yuuki's hand and smiling a hello. Yuuki took her hand kindly and looked forward, now taking on her role as a retired prefect. Maria looked back at Zero, narrowing her eyes. "A few of my classmates have heard a rumor that one of the Morning class girls has gone missing. Rumor has it she got spooked by a vampire and ran off campus. Any idea what could've happened?"

Zero's breath hitched. "No. No vampires have been coming in, or out, of the school gates since I came back to patrol. There's been absolutely no activity." _Unless… maybe the reason why Rose didn't show…_ Zero's jaw dropped in realization and he stopped walking. Obviously, Yuuki had the same thought, because she too had stopped walking. Maria looked at them, confused.

Yuuki slowly looked over at Zero. "The reason why Rose didn't show…"

Zero completed her thought, keeping his breathing as steady as he could, "was because _she _was the one who ran away."

"Uh, you guys? You're missing the big picture, here. If Rose Cross is the one who _supposedly_ ran off campus, then how could she have seen a vampire if Zero here said there's been absolutely no Vampires on the vicinity?"

Yuuki absently touched her neck, letting her fingers brush the surface of the healing marks. Maria went completely rigid and looked at Zero. "You… you didn't… and right in front of Rose…?"

Zero looked away, digging his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't in front of her. It was completely oblivious; if she had just waited in the dining room like we asked…"

"So, it is our fault…" Yuuki looked down for a brief moment, narrowing her eyes and biting her lip. "It's our fault that Rose isn't here; that she ran outside the gates. Zero! We have to find her!"

The half-blood already had Bloody Rose in hand. "Maria, are you coming too?"

"Retard, I have class," she said casually, flipping her lavender hair over her shoulder. "But I'd be happy to take a detention if it means getting down to the bottom of Rose's disappearance. C'mon, let's go." She pulled out a belt of throwing knives from the inside of her robe and tied it securely around her waist as the three made their way off the path. None of the other students had even noticed, for they had all disappeared by the time they made it anywhere near the main gates. "I'll take the South end of town while you both take the North. We'll meet at the Café and then head towards the forest together."

"Barking orders already?" Zero deadpanned, rolling his eyes and putting a hand on Yuuki's shoulder, nudging her forward. "We'll find _you_ when _we're_ done searching… how's that? Be careful, I don't check the outskirts as much as I do on-campus."

The three friends nodded and Maria leaped out of the main gate and bore right as Yuuki and Zero slowly walked out and bore left. "Zero, maybe this is a good time to tell you…"

"C'mon, Yuuki. We don't have time for story time, okay? Can it wait until after we find Rose?"

_No! That's exactly it! _Yuuki's jaw tightened up and she looked down, breaking into a run. _Especially when… there's still a possibility… that __they__ could still be after me after all this time…_ "Not after. As soon as possible!" The pair broke into a run after passing underneath an archway, and Zero let out a soft sigh.

"If you can steady your breathing… tell me now!"

"It's… just that…"

"_Yuuki!_"

"It's just that-!" and just as Yuuki went to say what was on her mind, an ear-piercing scream echoed through the market. _Oh, no…_ "Rooooooose!"

* * *

><p><em>Oh, look! What's this I see? A plot-twist AND a cliff-hanger? What is WRONG with me? <em>XD _I guess a lot of things. Oh well._

_Hm. As far as the story's progress outside of FFnet, I'm finishing up the epilogue, aka the "10th Chapter". Almost done!_

_Please review! It makes me update faster... and stuff! _

_~Cookie_


	6. SIX

**S I X**

Rose had never seen something so terrifying in her life.

She never once had predicted that Zero was a vampire. She'd heard from other Morning class students that vampires were _beasts_, and that they weren't allowed on the premises after an invasion of vampires five years ago. Rose had let it alone, not pressing anything. After all, the only people who were here around the time of in the invasion were the Headmaster, Zero, and someone else from the Hunter's Association. Someone who was an acquaintance of both the Headmaster and Zero.

She pressed herself against the gate leading toward town, breathing heavily and her hair sticking to her cheeks from perspiration. Her eyes were wide and her heart was beating too quickly. She feared she'd fall over before she got off campus. Something told her not to go, that there was something unsafe in town, but she couldn't stop herself. Her brain kept shouting at her.

_What if… he saw me, and is coming after me?_

With a loud gasp and a choke as she took in too much air, she pushed herself from the gate and ran down the path leading into town.

_The Headmaster said that… there are vampires… that don't attack humans._ Rose's self-conscious spoke rationally, and she ran into the market. People gave her looks of bewilderment as she ran aimlessly through the streets. _But… where there're vampires that __don't__ attack humans, there are… vampires that… __do__ attack humans._

Rose stumbled into a clearing, where located at the opposite end of the arched threshold, was a fountain. A couple sat by the fountain, dressed in long trench coats. One was female, she could tell, because of the long auburn hair that curled near her bottom, and the other was male, because of the shorter hair that showed the curve of his chin and the devilish smirk as he looked her way. She froze up.

Both the man and the woman had a pleasant look about them; their faces seemed calm and they looked about Zero's age, maybe older. She tried to walk toward the fountain, to brush cold water on her face, but her body wouldn't move. She was too entranced by the look on their face. Their eyes had a blood-red luster with undertones of cinnamon and sky blue. She gave them a look which read "What are you doing here?"

"Pardon me, young lady," the man stepped forward, swinging his arms outward in welcome. She felt herself relax a little. "I was wondering if you could tell us where Lady… um, where Yuuki Cross is?"

"What do you want with Yuuki?" even though she had found her voice, she still couldn't seem to get it out in anything other than nervous puffs of air. She swallowed something thick.

The man ran a hand through lemon-yellow hair, and let a flashy smile grace his features. She could've sworn she saw fangs, but blamed the preceding event. "So, you do know where she is? Good. Tell me where she is!"

The woman pushed off of the fountain and walked toward her, and the man stepped behind her. "Tell us…" the woman spoke huskily, staring at Rose as if she were a wounded deer. "…where she is, or…" the man took a step toward her, but this time was standing right above her, opening his mouth and showing off vampire fangs. His eyes stirred with a blood-red flame, and Rose couldn't stop staring and shaking. "…we'll _devour_ you!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

><p>Zero ran ahead of Yuuki as fast as he could, swinging his arms for momentum and turning a corner. He should've been more attentive to what he was doing; it wasn't like it was just him and Yuuki at the Headmaster's villa, where the Headmaster could be gone for days at a meeting with the Hunter's Association and they wouldn't have had to worry about anyone walking in. But now, Rose also lived there, and she was very curious and adventurous.<p>

He was sure that was Rose's scream, and by the way Yuuki reacted – just as quickly as he had – she was sure, too. But why would she have screamed as if she'd seen a monster? They rounded a corner, and before they knew it they were staring at the archway leading into the small clearing with the fountain, where Yuuki was last attacked by a vampire child and mother. She froze up, and Zero paused, not hearing her footsteps behind him. "Yuuki, we don't have time-… Yuuki, what's wrong?"

"It happened here," she said simply, her voice merely a whisper. Zero took a step toward her, reaching his hand out. She reached to take it, but brought her hand back, clutching her chest. "This is where I was attacked by those Level E's. Zero…" she ran to stand beside him, and he pushed her ahead of him. They walked slowly toward the archway, Zero's hand on her back gently and comfortingly.

Yuuki was about to cross the threshold when she felt a body crash into her, and she fell back into Zero's chest. He caught her carefully. The brunette looked down at the red-haired body she was holding. "Rose! Thank goodness. We thought you were…"

"It's _you_!"

Yuuki froze, her eyes widening at the sound of the voice that spoke to her. She slowly looked up and took a step back as she recognized the two vampires she'd been running from for years… Ruka Souen and Hanabusa Aido.

Hanabusa took a step toward her, resulting in a growl from Zero. "It's been a while, Zero Kiryuu. Your want for blood hasn't taken control yet? A pity; that means it'll be even harder for us to get Yuuki. And after what she did, that's all we want!"

Zero tensed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What are you talking about?" Yuuki couldn't tear her eyes away, and Rose pushed away, running to hide behind Zero. He didn't let his glare falter, and he pushed Yuuki behind him as well. "Why are you after Yuuki?"

Ruka bared her fangs at the hunter, who'd begun to reach into his pocket to pull out his Bloody Rose gun. "It's simple, Vampire Hunter. She hurt someone very dear to us, and now he's gone forever. Now, it's time for her to pay the price for killing a Pureblood vampire!"

Yuuki made a whimpering noise behind Zero, who slowly looked at the former Night class attendees with understanding eyes. "Killing… a Pureblood?" _Yuuki, what did you __do__?_

* * *

><p><em>Hm. So, it's no fun when someone guesses what happens.. it makes me, as a writer, feel like they're not very good at... oh, I'm not. I'm not good at conspicuously hiding the plot, at least with short stories like RotC is gonna be.<em>

_I didn't like how this chapter turned out and even thought about combining this and the next chapter somehow, but it ended up not being so. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! *heart*_

_~Cookie_


	7. SEVEN

**S E V E N**

"It's time for her to pay the price for killing a Pureblood Vampire!"

Yuuki's heart was beating rapidly inside her chest, echoing like a bass drum in an empty auditorium. Zero questioned Ruka's words, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows at her words. They oozed like poison as they left her lips, and her glare never wavered from Yuuki's. She wasn't just scared anymore...

_I'm scared…_

…she was terrified.

"Killing a… Pureblood?" the silver-haired prefect turned his head slightly to look back at Yuuki, who was looking away and keeping herself out of everyone's line of vision. "Yuuki, what is she talking about?" before he could turn to look at her with his completely dumbstruck expression – which Hanabusa would've _loved_ to have Kaname see – to match his completely dazed tone, the blonde haired aristocrat stepped slightly in front of Ruka to send her a disapproving glare.

"You heard, Guardian!" his eyebrows knitted together in anger as he stepped forward and shoved him out of the way, grabbing the former vampire princess by the arm and squeezing tight, his hair bristling and his touch sending a shiver up her spine as ice formed on her arm, keeping them connected. "This little two-timing slut couldn't get a certain man out of her head and she questioned her loyalty to Lord Kaname! While Ruka and I left to patrol the area, she had Kaname seal her vampire side again with her memories intact, no longer enabling him to live!"

Yuuki let out a whimper as his fingernails dug into her arm, leaving purple bruises in their wake and ice spreading across it, causing it to burn. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen, Hanabusa! Please, let me go!"

"You don't have the authority to tell us what to do anymore, Yuuki Cross!" Ruka shouted, her gaze cold and her movements rigid as her eyes glowed with a fiery-hot intensity Zero had never seen before. In the blink of an eye, he'd shoved Hanabusa away from Yuuki, sending him into a building with his newfound vampire strength, and turned to tend to her wounds as hot tears streamed down her face. He looked to see Rose had fainted before the long speech had even begun, but also to see Ruka was kneeling beside her. _Damn, she moves fast_… he spun Yuuki as he released her arm and pulled out his gun fast enough to have to back up again, Ruka holding a piece of broken glass in her hand. _I know she will… that's why I have to be careful_…

Yuuki's tears didn't cease as she took out Artemis, swinging it toward Ruka, electric waves hitting her shoulder. The vampire backed away, baring her fangs like a beast, and Hanabusa came up behind him. His cheek was scratched from when he'd hit a window, the force being so great it caused it to break from beneath his weight and ultimately cutting his face. Blood dripped down onto the concrete as he held her chin up to gaze at him with frightened crimson eyes. "H-Hanabu-"

Before she could get his entire name out, she felt an intense burning shoot through her stomach and she looked down to see an icy hand pierced through her stomach. She went to breathe, but gasped, blood spurting from her mouth as her trembling hands moved to grab the icy, _bloody_ hand of Hanabusa. Zero's face contorted in pain as he ran at him, but was immediately stopped by Ruka. "Where will your desires go-" his eyes widened as he looked back at her, baring his fangs. "-now that you've lost your reason to live?"

"You shut… your mouth!" he pulls out Bloody Rose again and pushed it onto her throat, his eyes starting to tear up. The aristocrat holding him down didn't falter nor did she beg for forgiveness, and he understood. Without a moment's hesitation he pulled the trigger and pushed himself onto his feet. He watched as Ruka crumbled, holding her shoulder in pain as her body trembled in pained rhythms. "You just shut your mouth!"

"Oh, but she's right, Zero," Hanabusa sang, pulling his hand from Yuuki's stomach and walking over to the silver-haired Guardian. "Now that your precious Yuuki will be dead in a matter of minutes, what will you be able to accomplish without her by your side?"

His breath hitched as he didn't hesitate to shoot the vampire in the knees and brush past him, causing him to lose his balance and fall against a lamp post. Zero fell to his knees, picking Yuuki up to hold her close. Her breathing was horribly uneven as blood poured from her wound. "Yuuki… Yuuki! Please don't-…"

The brunette's shaking hand reached up to rest against his cheek as a tear rolled down it, and blood spilled from her mouth as she opened her mouth to retort. He shook his head and held her close. "I never… _never_ hated you, Yuuki… please don't die!"

Ruka's eyes were no longer clouded with fury as she watched the scene, her body calming from the effects of shock from being shot. Her body had healed itself immediately upon the bullet's impact, but she was in no mental condition to take the life of the girl who had released her of her obsession with the Pureblood Prince. A rather dark thought for her to have even dwelled upon, but still rather legit considering she was in love with a man she had no real right to. She got up, swaying onto the building and staring into the dark, murderous eyes of Hanabusa. He was still bent on revenge; after all, Kaname was his first and only true love… but then again, he was also hers. She bowed her head down as she heard thunder rumble above her.

"What're you waiting for, Kiryuu?" Hanabusa's voice moments later caused her to look at him with questioning, sandy brown eyes. "Aren't you going to avenge her? Don't you want revenge, hm?" she knew what he was planning; he was only getting him in the fighting mood, so he would have a more formidable opponent. After all, – and anyone, even Zero, might vouch for this – Yuuki wasn't much of a fighter unless she had Zero fighting on her side. She watched the Guardian's body tense up as he pulled Yuuki's body closer to keep himself from losing control.

"Now do you understand… what it's like… for the person who you care for the most… to be taken from you in the blink of an eye?" he didn't waste any time getting up and running at him, kicking him into a nearby building. The wall crumbled under the force, and Zero was thrust into a stool, grinding his teeth. Hanabusa had begun stepping toward him when Ruka pushed herself from the wall and began to step toward Yuuki. Hanabusa smirked over his shoulder. _If anyone has the audacity to kill the little bitch, it's Ruka_, he thought coldly. He stepped over the broken brick wall, disappearing from Ruka's line of vision.

He heard a loud, demanding bark of "Yuuki Cross, get up!" before he disappeared into the dust cloud where Zero was hiding.

* * *

><p><em>Huh. I can honestly say I suck at battle scenes and action-y type crap.. oh well.<em>

_This seventh installment comes with good news and bad news. Which first? Bad news, or course! The bad news is, I finished the epilogue to this story, so all that's left to do is upload the remaining three chapters. The good news... shall come to you after the epilogue. (Which, I'll only tell you/warn you of this: It's longer then each chapter, about 2x)_

_See you next week!_

_~Cookie_


	8. EIGHT

**E I G H T**

After being forced into a wall, Zero was crumpled on the floor, holding his stomach with one hand and covering a bruised eye with his other. That hurt, damn it! He pushed himself onto his feet, swaying and leaning on the countertop where a cash register was resting. He was a little relieved that the smog was so thick-smelling, because he was sure his eyes had turned blood-red as he'd held Yuuki close to him, her blood soaking into his shirt, the blood that spurted from her mou—

…Damn, he had to get out of there and back to her side.

In a matter of moments, he had Bloody Rose drawn and pressed it against his thigh. His feet pulled him toward the smog and he pressed himself against the broken wall beside the hole, waiting for Hanabusa to show his face through the smog cloud; he couldn't believe that someone who used to be so kind and obnoxiously charming could, in the blink of an eye, even _think_ about taking revenge on someone as, well, small as Yuuki. Even if… if she did what she did.

"_It's time for her to pay the price for killing a Pureblood vampire!"_

Zero shook his head; that sentence and the explanation were echoing in his head. How could she do something so reckless? And all to become, what, human again? Her smile never left, her voice was just the same, her face hadn't ever changed shape or anything. All that was different about her was her long hair and her fangs that pierced his flesh. (He found himself thinking at that moment: _Is this what it felt like when he bit her? Did it feel so… loving?_)

"Oh, Zero~ Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Footsteps got clearer as the smog started to fade, and within moments the blond head of Hanabusa came into his vision. With his vampire instincts already heightened after seeing his beloved wounded, he immediately swept his feet across the rubble and pressed the barrel of his anti-vampire gun to Aido's neck, holding his chin with a hand wrapped around his shoulder, gripping and threatening to claw. A grin swept across his face, silver hair covered his eyes as the smell of his own adrenaline permeated his entire being. "Any last words before I send you to Hell, vampire?"

Aido chuckled and raised his hands in mock-defeat. "Alright, Hunter. You win. Just let me…" in seconds, he swung his elbows back, evidently pushing his body forward and elbowing Zero right in the gut. Before the Level D could even take a step backwards, his forearm was gripped and his entire body was flung over Aido's shoulder. In a split second, he ripped the Bloody Rose from his hands and pointed the gun at Zero, right between his eyes. "Any last words before I send you to join your love, vampire?"

Lavender eyes studied the nearly-insane ice-blue eyes before his lips broke into a slight smile. Aido couldn't help but frown at the Level D's confusing behavior. "Explain yourself, Kiryuu."

"You took the very last thing I had to live for, Aido. The _very last_ thing. So I don't have any last words; go ahead and shoo–"

Before he could finish his sentence, two pairs of footsteps came through the smog, and both silver and blond heads swung in that direction. Zero's eyes widened and he swung his leg out, causing Aido to fall on his back, and he stumbled up to catch a woman's body as she fell into his arms. He wrapped his arms quickly around her petite form, picking her up bridal style and pressing his forehead to hers. He cracked one lavender eye open to look at the person who'd helped her to him, and a slight gasp escaped him. "R-Ruka…"

"Ruka, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Aido picked himself up and was about to walk and yell when his fingers began to burn. He threw the Bloody Rose onto the ground and let out a yell of agony, his fingers twitching and red. "Ah, what the hell!"

Ruka's sultry voice answered him back as she walked past Zero and Yuuki. "The Bloody Rose is a vampire gun-"

"…I know that!"

"-that allows only a Hunter or Guardian to use it. Zero was trained to use that gun and is the only vampire who's known to wield it. You, on the other hand, are a vampire aristocrat who the anti-vampire gun does not recognize, so it'll ultimately reject you and burn you."

Aido was dumbfounded; when had Ruka switched to that damned Zero's side? They were in this together, damn it! He held his wrist and stared at his hand as it twitched and practically smoked in his wake. "R-Ruka, what're you doing? We're supposed to be fighting on the same side! Yuuki took someone we hold dear, we can't just let her…!"

Ruka interrupted quickly, getting in the blond aristocrats face, her bright eyes flashing in what very little light she had. "And yet you'd just let yourself take the very thing Zero held dear? Hanabusa, it's over now! He wasn't ours to have in the first place, and it was never meant to be that way! Why can't you just get it through your _big_ head and realize that Yuuki only freed us from his grasp!"

Zero looked just as shocked as Hanabusa, whose body had completely frozen in realization. He looked up, his blue eyes wide as he stepped toward Zero, who narrowed his eyes but stayed put. His arms curled tighter around Yuuki as the blond aristocrat walked closer, and his quiet voice broke the tense silence. "I… I did that to her… I was blinded by my own hatred, and it wasn't even really toward her." He looked down and Zero relaxed, looking down at Yuuki with his eyebrows knitted in concern. "Zero, I… I had no idea what I was doing, I… I'm so sorry."

The silver-haired guardian said nothing and walked past him to kneel down and pick up his gun, hardly bothering Yuuki as she lay in his arms. "I'm going to tell you once: if I _ever_ see or hear of you hurting or scaring Yuuki again, I will _not_ hesitate to shoot you. You're lucky I understand what you're going through, or I'd have killed you without blinking." He stepped through the rubble, dust flying up with every step he took. Ruka watched from over her shoulder as they exited through the cloud of dust, Zero with a slight limp from his injury.

* * *

><p><em>One more chapter, and then the loooooong epilogue. My god, I've had so much fun doing this story.. I wish I could do it mo-... no. Nothing, never mind. (See my profile for more information, in the Story Info thingy near the bottom.)<em>

_The next chapter is my favorite, and I warn you: They might be mildly OOC, but I tried to hold it together. I'll let you decipher how I did... Oh well. Until next time! _

_~Cookie_


	9. NINE

**N I N E**

Moonlight illuminated the school's infirmary through thin curtains, giving off a red hue to the silvery-white lantern in the middle of the room. Her bleeding had stopped well over an hour ago, leaving a dark, crusty rim around the hole in her stomach which was wrapped tightly in an off-white bandage. She could still feel the slight freezer burn on her stomach as she tried to move, finally gaining consciousness.

"Nn…wha?" Yuuki opened a single crimson eye, having to squint a bit at the brightness of the moon, and put a hand on her stomach as she sat up slowly. Her fingers tightened atop the bandages and she pushed herself to lean against the back of her bed, tilting her head back to catch her breath; that one action alone completely tired her out, seeing as how she hadn't fully gained back her strength yet. "How did I…" she swung her head to the side a bit and parted her lips to say something when she saw a lump in the bed right beside her and she whimpered as she pushed herself to sit looking at it. "Z-Zero?"

The lump twitched and turned over, facing her with partly-closed lavender eyes. They opened a bit more, being in a sort of daze from the past two days of watching her rest and sliding ice cubes along her lips to moisten them, and he practically threw the covers from his body as he went to her side, kneeling in front of her. "Yuuki, you woke up… thank god, I…" Before he could really stop himself, he grabbed her hand and rested his cheek against it. She watched and rubbed the pads of her fingers across his cheek. "I thought I'd lost you..."

Yuuki leaned her cheek atop his head and sighed, taking in his scent and feeling tears prick her eyes. "It's alright, I'm fine, Zero." Her fingers clawed slightly at her bandages as it began to burn, her stomach muscles contracting as butterflies fluttered around. Her partner looked up at her, his eyes shining in the moonlight with tears he wouldn't let her see, and she leaned her forehead against his as she curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around his head, rubbing his hair. "Don't cry, I'm here for you. I won't leave you again." Her voice broke as a tear rolled onto his face and dripped from his nose to his lips, and lavender eyes met watery crimson. "I'm sorry, Zero."

A genuine, yet small, smile graced his features at her words and he sat up a bit. His pale fingers released her hand and tangled in her hair, pulling her face close to his. Before she could say anything, their lips met in a tender kiss. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before; sure, Yuuki had kissed him on the forehead or in the hair as a means of comfort, but she never thought she'd be kissing her best friend like this, on the lips, a romantic gesture. She let out a small gasp as he pulled away, taking in air before trying to form words. What could she say that she didn't already tell him, or that he couldn't already tell?

"I... sorry." Zero's voice was merely a croak and he tried to turn his head away, though her hand only moved his face back so she could stare into his eyes. He had such a pained expression on his face, as if he was expecting her to reject him and push him away, and Yuuki couldn't help but giggle a bit. With a head tilt, Zero watched her and brought a hand up to rest it on hers. "What's so funny?"

The girl with chocolate locks merely smiled at her childhood friend and turned to sit directly in front of him. With a slight hum and a sigh, she said quietly "If you had done that five years ago, I'd have had no reason to leave."

At her candor, Zero's cheeks got pink, and Yuuki smiled and pressed her lips to his brow. "Five years ago, when you asked me to drink your blood, I… I could feel all of your feelings for me just flow into me. It was sort of relieving in a way; all this time, I had thought that I was nothing but a sister or childhood friend to you, when I had been hoping that… you would whisk me away. I found myself wondering what would've happened if you had, and I'd been forced to convince myself that they were false hopes." Her head was bowed now and Zero couldn't stop the slight hitch of his breath as she pushed on. "When… When I left you and Father behind, I thought… thought that I'd let you both down somehow. But I didn't turn back, because I had already said goodbye, and you told me that you'd hunt me down. And so… I decided that I'd keep running, so you'd have a reason to keep on living."

Zero stood up with a grunt, almost falling onto her as his knee gave in, and climbed into the bed with her. She watched, wiping a tear from her cheek, her partner slide behind her and spreading his long legs around her body. Before she could even breathe, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his chest. He smirked, just the slightest bit, at her reaction: a small gasp that only he would've heard in the utter silence of the infirmary. "Yuuki, would you have really stayed if I had kissed you?"

Without hesitation, Yuuki looked up at him and flashed a smile as tears continued to flow down her face. "I would've. Knowing that my feelings are being returned would've been all the reason I'd need to stay. Would you have really killed me, Zero?"

"Of course not." His voice had no ounce of regret in his voice, but instead something Yuuki recognized immediately: desperation. "You may've been a Pureblood vampire princess, but nothing changes the fact that I cared… _care_… so much about you. Even if I'd come face to face with you, I wouldn't have been able to squeeze the trig-" before he could finish his confession, soft lips met his pale ones, tears pressing against his cheeks and eyelashes fluttering. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her slender curves and kissing back with as much intensity as was bestowed upon him. "Y-Yuuki…" her name came out in a whispered moan, and the young woman in his arms only pressed herself further onto him.

He would've laid her on the bed and kissed her until the sun rose if not for the knock on the door, and the lovers pulled back, panting from the lack of oxygen. Seconds passed before Yuuki rested her head on his chest and Zero called, "Come in."

The person behind the door did not hesitate as the door was practically thrown open and Kaien Cross leapt toward the bed with open arms and a teary disposition. "Oh, I'm so glad you both are alright! I wasn't sure if I should stop over after I heard about what happened from Rose after Maria brought her home. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to protect you both!" In a split second, two strong arms wrapped around them both, and neither had the strength or breath to protest. Yuuki gripped his sleeve, also sliding one of her hands into Zero's, and wept into her father's shoulder as her silver-haired vampire wrapped his arms around her waist.

Without his meaning to, his breath calmed and he closed his eyes, laying his head on her back and taking in her sweet scent before falling into a deep sleep. _Welcome home… Yuuki._

* * *

><p><em>Alriiiiight~<em>

_So, as I stated previously, VERY mildly OOC. I think. Oh well. This was my second favorite thing to write! Please review and let me know what's on your minds (about this story. I've gotten reviews in past stories that have absolutely NOTHING to do with my story...) And the epilogue will be up hopefully between Friday and Monday of next week!_

_~Cookie_


	10. EPILOGUE

**E P I L O G U E – One Year Later**

Birds chirped outside the window of Yuuki Cross's bedroom as sun shone through her curtains. In an attempt to shoo the sun's rays, the twenty-one year old rolled over in her bed, her hair matted to her face from the summer heat and her thin linen sheets clung to her petite form. With a soft moan of displeasure, the chocolate-haired former Guardian opened her eyes, crimson staring at the calm expression of her sleeping vampire.

_This is the calmest I've seen him in a long time,_ thought Yuuki as she moved closer to press her forehead under his chin, and she felt his arm snake around her waist and hug her to him. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she felt his chest fall with a sigh. "You're awake."

"Just woke up. Good morning," he said softly, moving his face down a bit so his lips pressed against her forehead. He took in her unique, sweet scent mixed with sweat from the heat, and found himself mesmerized.

"Hmph. Morning, Zero," Yuuki reached a hand up to press it against his cheek and swing under his ear to play with his hair.

Ever since a year ago, they'd woken up like this every morning when Zero didn't have a local assignment from the Association. She would wake up wrapped in his arms, either on her side or lying right on top of him. As both a young woman and his lover, she found herself craving the kind of attention he started giving her. Every morning, every brush of the fingers, every embrace.

Every kiss… it was all almost a fantasy.

And she was glad it was with her best friend.

But just when her eyes had started to close again, the morning sun forgotten, Zero pushed himself up in bed as he let out a loud yawn. Disgruntled, Yuuki sat up as well, a slight frown dragging her usual cheery smile downward. "Today's the day, isn't it…?"

"It is," was her response, and she nodded and pushed herself off the bed, walking toward the window to close the shades. The silver-haired Level D followed suit, standing beside her; he was only clothed in a pair of cotton pajama pants with an elastic waistband that reached just under his belly button. His hair was mussed about from sleep and his eyes were shaded by his bangs. "We've talked about this, Yuuki. I have to go."

"I know," her quiet voice masked the beating of her heart, and she looked down at the floor. "I just wish… it didn't have to take place at the Association, where I can't be there to help if you need me."

There were so many meanings behind her words; she was his strength, his life, his hope, his _everything_. To have to leave her behind while he went to be evaluated as all Hunters have to do, was almost like tearing a bit of his life away. _I guess if I thought of it that way…_ Zero wrapped an arm around her and pulled the back of her head to his chest, placing a kiss on the crown of chocolate-brown hair.

"Even if I were allowed to bring you, you wouldn't be able to help me. The Hunter's Association will be testing my abilities after the event six years ago, and no one is allowed to interfere."

The way he said it was slightly menacing, but to make up for it, he spun her around and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. As was expected, her lips responded and kissed back as her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and he backed her up to stand against the window, her head leaning against the glass. His fingers worked their way through her hair, now shoulder-length, and he said against her lips, "You should keep… your hair… like this…"

Breathless, she replied, "You think so?"

Her response was a low moan and he pulled his lips away, nodding as he rested his forehead on hers and held her close to him. "It makes you look more mature."

When he pulled his head away from hers, she let out a grunt and crossed her arms over her chest. A somewhat triumphant smirk graced his features; only he had the opportunity – and permission, he further pat himself on the back – to hold and kiss her like he did every morning, and then the next second make her huff at him for more. As much as he wanted to spin on his heel, however, he took control and went to the door, looking at the knob in mock-interest. "Are you going to see me off like always?"

Yuuki's features softened and she uncrossed her arms. "Of course I am. I'd never miss the opportunity for anything."

With a final nod, he opened the door and was graced with the air-conditioned hallway. Yuuki, meanwhile, went to the dresser to fish out clothes for the day.

**-x-**

"Yuuki, can you go into town for me?"

Yuuki came into the living area, towel drying her hair and dressed in a lacey-pink camisole and gray and pink plaid skirt. She draped the white towel over her forearm and gave her father a small smile before nodding at him. "What is it?"

With an innocent smile, Kaien fished out a grocery list from his pocket and held it out towards her. She gracefully took it, looking at it only a minute before nodding and flashing a slightly bigger grin. "Sure, I haven't been to town in a while. It'll probably be good to get out of the house."

Even if he'd wanted to, Kaien wasn't going to suggest that Zero go with her. The reason why she was leaving was so Zero could use the house for the night so he could spend quality time with Yuuki. With his excuse of "the Association needs me to look at some documents", he was going to get out of the house as well and most likely rent out a room at the inn in town.

After all, an evening to themselves before he left for months on end was probably what they needed.

"Splendid," her father smiled back and ruffled her hair as he walked past, headed toward his bedroom to pack a suitcase of a day's worth of clothes and accessories. Yuuki, meanwhile, stared at the list for a moment later before voicing her goodbye, spinning on her heel and slipping on Zero's trench coat, headed out the door.

The walk to town was relaxing and quiet, something Yuuki never really remembered when she went into town. At least without Zero. A cool breeze blowing her hair from her face was just what she needed to coax her aching heart as Zero's departure got closer. This evening, she and the Headmaster – allegedly – were going to walk him to the train station, say their goodbyes, and they were going to depart as he did. Now, unbeknownst to her, the Headmaster was going to leave before she got back from the store and the day was going to be whatever the Guardians made it.

"Let's see…" Yuuki peeked at the list in her hand, running a hand through her brunette strands. "First thing is… fresh rolls from the bakery. I wonder what Father is going to do with those. Then, to the General Store for some potatoes and carrots. And after that…" her voice drifted off as her imagination started to wander, and she looked up to see she'd walked herself right up to the Bakery. With a grin, she pushed the door open.

A heavy man waddled through a glass door, balancing a pad of paper on one arm and the telephone in the other. "Yes, yes, can I help you, miss?"

_Jeez…_ Yuuki wrinkled her nose as she smelled the warm smell of bread and sour smell of body odor, and nodded, "Um, one dozen sweet rolls, please!"

As the man grumbled and went to the back to fill her order, the brunette found herself looking around as if she'd never been here before. She used to drag Zero here every once in a while during their shopping trips to get a pastry or coffee before continuing to shop, and it wasn't until her order came and she paid the man that she realized the interior was entirely new. In a desperate attempt to be kind, Yuuki called out "Have a nice day!" before pushing through the door and walking in the direction of the General Store.

_If I keep moving at this pace,_ Yuuki thought, holding the bag of sweet rolls close to her and inhaling deeply. "I'll be done before I know it!"

However, when she reached the General Store entrance, she realized she couldn't just walk inside with a bag of rolls, and she sweat-dropped. _I… probably should've gotten the groceries first…_

**-x-**

Yuuki returned to her adoptive father's villa in the early afternoon. It wouldn't have taken so long if she had just gone to the General Store first, then stopped at the Bakery, and then came home. Instead, she'd gone to the Bakery, then to the General Store (where she'd left the rolls outside in a supposedly secret place under the bushes. When she got back someone had taken them), back to the Bakery, and then home. Of course, it had started to downpour by the time she'd gotten home, so she was sure the rolls had become soggy, or at least the first layer.

As she opened the door, she let out a fierce, aggravated groan before setting the bags of possibly-soiled food onto the carpet to remove her – Zero's – jacket, hang it up, and squeeze her hair of the unwanted rain. Picking the bags back up, she started into the kitchen, where the strong smell of stew entered her nostrils and she let out a small sigh. "Smells good, Father!"

When she turned the corner, her face couldn't have been more priceless: it was a mix between embarrassed and humored. Her cheeks were flushed due to her error, as Zero was a much better cook than her father, but her expression was as if she'd just seen her love do a backflip. "You… are _definitely_ not my father."

"That would be weird, wouldn't it?" Zero turned to look at her, his usual bored expression back on his face. Yuuki put the bags onto the counter and fished through one of the bags to pull out a bag of potatoes and a couple carrots. She handed them to him, and he nodded. "Thanks. Looks like you got stuck in the rain, huh? Don't worry, it won't last much longer."

With a groan, Yuuki smacked her head on the countertop and pouted. "Guh! I swear, _someone's_ got it out for me!" Zero let out an amused hum and started to expertly chop the carrots into round slices as he diced the potatoes into quarters. When Yuuki was done pouting, she couldn't help but watch, somewhat impressed. She went to say something but decided it was a conversation for another day, and she dug her hand into the other bag to fish out the sweet rolls. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized the rolls were in a clear plastic bag tied securely, the soft bread untouched by the rain. With a quiet hum and the spin of her heel, she began to ready the table for their dinner.

Two trips to the kitchen later, Zero called from the kitchen, "If you're hungry, the stew's done!"

And, as if he couldn't have predicted it, Yuuki came sprinting into the kitchen with her bowl in her hands, and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she greedily served herself. With a sigh, he walked into the dining area and followed suit, with a much calmer air about him.

Dinner was quiet and very quickly eaten on Yuuki's part, while Zero found himself watching her intently. He still couldn't figure out what exactly it was about her that he found mesmerizing; her soft skin, her intoxicating sweet scent, her deep crimson eyes… so many qualities for such a little woman. He smirked and finished his stew, pushing himself back from the table and headed back into the kitchen to pack up the last of the stew.

Dishes were forgotten when the chime echoed through the villa, and Yuuki spun her entire body to face the cuckoo clock across from her. "It… It's time…" her voice was merely a whisper, and a sad one at that. Zero finished the pot he'd been working on and put it in her hands, giving her a pat on the cheek with his sudsy, wet hand before he spun out of the room, grabbing his duffel bag of already-packed clothes. The brunette stared despairingly as he walked past, now sporting his blue jacket with the ties hanging at his sides. She immediately placed the pot on the drying rack and ran after him.

The walk, however agonizing, was very short. They'd arrived at the bus station before it was set to arrive, and Yuuki clung to Zero's hand as if it were her lifeline. He finally tore it away and ruffled her hair slightly. "No need to look so… 'scowly'. I'm coming back."

"Yeah. In another couple months…" she deadpanned, scratching at her arm to keep herself from fidgeting. _So contradictive_, she said to herself when she forced herself to stand still. Zero merely watched, keeping his hand on her head, his warm long fingers playing with a tress of chocolate-brown hair before the bus pulled into the station. Yuuki then snapped to attention as she ran through the checklist.

"You've packed clothes?"

"Yes."

"An extra jacket?"

"Mhmm."

"You remembered your comb, right? And Bloody Rose? And you have our number in case anything happens, ri-…"

Her ramblings were cut off by his lips pressed to hers in a slightly irritated kiss. She broke off and felt his lips pull away ever so slowly as he walked around her and boarded the bus. Yuuki watched him sit in a window seat and scoot his bag under his seat as another man sat behind him, older and disgruntled. He reached his hand out, which she took and placed a kiss on, and a single tear rolled over his skin as the bus revved to life.

"Yuuki, I want you to promise me something."

She nodded, and he smiled as he wrapped his fingers around hers. "Promise you'll wait… for me."

She nodded, more hurriedly, and a small smile tugged his lips. In return, his – _his _– Yuuki smiled in return. "Only for you, Zero. Hurry home."

With a nod, the bus pulled the two's hands apart, and Zero was off. Yuuki smiled and wiped her tears, letting a few fall on the cement before she turned and walked away with a small smile and light blush on her face.

_Only for you…_

**F I N**

* * *

><p><em>Kyaaaaa! That completes this story. Of course, you can guess why I'm so excited.<em>

_In case you haven't seen my poll or read my list of upcoming fics, this is the perfect place to tell you; I'm planning a sequel to this story! I'm hoping for it to be longer, both in chapter length and chapter quantity. Saying this, I need some help with ideas and conflicts. The 'Prologue' is complete and I can send part of it to anyone who wishes to read it. I'm rather proud of it and even contemplated leaving it as a one-shot sequel. I'm so proud of this fic, I just want to do more._

_I'm also wondering; would you guys like me to try a Zeki citrus scene? I've stumbled upon a few hidden among fantastic plot lines and have started writing a one-shot where a citrus scene will appear. (Citrus- Lemon or Lime= graphic/non-graphic sexual scenes) If so, let me know and you'll see it in the sequel!_

_I suppose that's it for now. See you upon release of my un-named sequel! (Also, in addition to help with the plot, I need a title. I'm sure I'll think up something...)_

_Please review and thank you for reading!_

_~Cookie_


End file.
